1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick mount base for attaching an electrical component to a mounting rail with an edge strip. More particularly, the invention pertains to a quick mount base having a housing comprised of plastic, with at least one retaining spring wire inserted in a hollow space of the housing that faces the mounting rail. The retaining spring wire rests against the edge strip of the mounting rail in a springy manner during operation and presses an opposing catch groove of the housing against the opposite edge strip of the mounting rail. The retaining spring wire is pressed back into the housing when the housing is removed from the mounting rail by sliding the housing against the action of the retaining spring, whereby the edge strip of the mounting rail leaves the catch groove on the side of the housing opposite the retaining spring wire, making the removal of the housing from the mounting rail possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A quick mount base generally of the type indicated in the introduction is shown in Swiss Patent No. CH-A5-652269. With this quick mount base, the housing comprises a plastic coupling piece onto which an electrical device or a printed circuit board can be fastened. A retaining spring wire composed of round stock is inserted in a hollow space of the housing that faces the mounting rail with the wire resting with its round surface against the edge strip of the mounting rail in a springy manner during operation. In order to take the housing from the mounting rail, the housing is pressed transverse to the longitudinal direction of the mounting rail against the action of the retaining spring wire, whereby the edge strip of the mounting rail leaves the catch groove on the side opposite the retaining spring wire, after which the housing can be swiveled from the mounting rail. A great disadvantage of this quick mount base lies in the fact that the quick mount base can slip on the mounting rail in the longitudinal direction, since neither the catch groove nor the round spring material of the retaining spring wire can prevent slippage on the mounting rail.